1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an erasing apparatus and more particularly to an erasing apparatus which erases a signal recorded on a magnetic recording medium from each individual recording track formed on the medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Erasing apparatuses exist for magnetic recording reproducing devices of the kind arranged to record on a rotary type magnetic disc or drum by forming annular recording tracks thereon. Such erasing apparatuses are capable of erasing the recorded signal from each individual recording track. These known devices include erasing apparatuses that use a recording or reproducing magnetic head or a magnetic head provided especially for erasing, and erase the recorded signal by applying an AC or DC erasing signal to the magnetic head. However, these erasing signal to the magnetic head. However, these erasing apparatuses have been unsatisfactory because of shortcomings, such as inadequate erasing efficiency, residual distortion after erasing, an excesssively long time required for erasing a record from each recording track; and difficulty in erasing each recording track with a sufficient erasing width.